


Tin Soldier Podfic

by Baylor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Nephilim, Podfic, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is cold, Castiel is fading, and Sam is surprisingly even keel. Also, someone is raising the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tin Soldier Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> The Audio Archive has been having problems, so if the link doesn't work, please email me at baylorsr at comcast dot net and I will email you a zip file via my iCloud dropbox. 
> 
> Set after Season 5, Episode 10.

One hour, 28 minutes  
82 MB  
[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201002073.zip)  
[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201002074.zip)

[Story by Unoshot](http://unoshot.livejournal.com/3168.html)

Playlist:  
Burn It To the Ground - Michael Andrews  
Liquid Spear Waltz - Michael Andrews


End file.
